


First Foot

by orphan_account



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, New Year's Eve, Robbie's From The North East, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie's from the North East - and he's a traditional boy at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Foot

Lewis stepped out of the house, grateful for a breath of fresh air. Too many people, too much noise, too many people having fun... god, he really was turning into a right misery guts in his old age. He sidled up to where Hathaway was puffing away on a cigarette.

"Fancied some fresh air, James?"

Hathaway took another drag, deeper than before.

"Well, it was getting a bit stuffy in there, Sir."

They shared a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Eventually, Hathaway made to go.

"We really should get in there, Sir. Dr Hobson really won't be best pleased if we miss midnight."

"Ah, you get on, now I'm out here I might as well first foot for her."

"If I had the slightest idea what that meant, I might be able to agree, Sir."

"Something I know and you don't, James? Wonders will never cease."

"Everyday spent with you is an education, Sir."

"Cheeky sod. First footing, it's where the first person to enter the house at the start of the year should be a dark-haired man, carry coal and silver coins, maybe some food and drink. Brings good luck to the house for the coming year."

"Coal and silver? To represent warmth and prosperity?"

"Precisely."

"Do you have any coal, Sir?"

"No, sadly. I've got some change on me, so the prosperity's covered. I've got a drink," here Robbie gestured with the glass of whiskey he'd brought out with him, "it'll have to do. I don't think Laura will mind too much."

"And it has to be a dark-haired man?"

"Oh yes. You fair-haired types are bad luck through and through."

Hathaway snorted a soft laugh, then looked back to the house. Cheers erupted from inside, and fireworks started exploding across the night sky.

"Happy New Year, Sir."

"Happy New Year, James."

They shook hands for just a moment longer than necessary.

"Right well, best we get in there, James."

"After you, Sir... Oh, and here,", Hathaway dug into his pocket and pulled out his lighter, "it's not a lump of coal, but it might do for a little warmth."

Lewis looked at the cheap plastic lighter that Hathaway was holding out. A minute after hearing about the tradition, and James had immediately understood what was important about it.

"Aye it might at that - good idea, James, thanks."

He clapped James on the shoulder, and led the way back into Laura's house.

**Author's Note:**

> First footing is a tradition in Scotland, the North-East of England and elsewhere.
> 
> This fic was written in a rush, and is therefore probably riddled with errors, but I remember my Dad getting kicked out of the house just before midnight on New Year's Eve in order to be the first foot, and I thought Robbie would probably observe the same tradition given half a chance.


End file.
